


Never Grow Up

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, teen mom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara tries to think about the future while Lexie's first birthday is coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

Sara was sitting in class trying not to fall asleep when the bell rang. She stretched and grabbed her bag on her way out. She saw Nyssa leaning on the wall across the hall.

“You do know that all the seniors are gone this week for touring colleges.” Sara didn’t fight it when Nyssa started to take her bag for her.

“I’m not going to class.” Nyssa admitted. “Besides I don’t need to go tour colleges I know where I’m going.”

“Where you going?”

“S.U.”

“You are so much better than that. Go apply to some better college.” Sara sternly ordered.

“I’m not applying anywhere that will take me away from you and Lexie.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist. “You two are my whole life, that’s all that matters.”

“You are going to the best college that you can get.” Sara poked her. “Lexie will make you do it too. She already thinks you’re the most amazing person in the world.”

“That’s because I am.” Nyssa winked. “And I can stay the most amazing person in the world while going to SU and staying with you and Lexie.”

“I will break up with you if you don’t go with the best school.” Sara stopped outside her next class. “I mean it Nyssa, I need you to be the best you can be and not resent me and Lexie later on.”

“I could never resent you and Lexie. You two are my world.”

“You are going to go to a better school!” Sara asserted before taking her bag back and heading into class. “Now go home and apply to all the Ivy Leagues.”

Nyssa just stood there and frowned. She walked back out to her car, since dating Sara she had made a few changes to her car. She had a car seat of her own in the back, as well as the sun shades in Whinnie the Pooh (Alexis’ favorite) and the majority of the CD in her player were children’s music.

She had a spare diaper bag in the trunk with change of clothes for Alexis who had to be changed if even a drop of water got on her.

Long gone were the days of being a badass who was feared. Now she was basically a soccer mom and she couldn’t be happier. Her main issue was with Sara wanting her to just leave them. She couldn’t spend her whole college life away from them, she would miss Alexis growing up and going to school.

* * *

 

Nyssa went to the sitter’s and picked Alexis up, it wasn’t the first time she had picked the infant up each time she pulled up for as long as Alexis could, she’d pull herself up to the window, banging on it with an open hand before crawling over to door to meet her. Sara called it her Nyssie sense.

Alexis went to Nyssa happily enough, it was just before nap time so she started to doze off when Nyssa put her in the car seat.

“Mommy wants me to leave you for four years. But don’t worry that isn’t happening.” Nyssa kissed her forehead before she handed her Binkie and went to the driver seat herself.

Nyssa was fortunate to have a mother who ran her own company, her mother’s side had a century old company that dealt with most of the import and exporting of Europe and was now expanding to the States.

Because of this seat of power she was allowed to pick and choose her working hours, often working from home.

So when Nyssa texted Sara that she was taking care of Alexis and had brought her home, Sara asked if her mother would be home and if so to remind her not to fill her with cookies.

Yuliya Raakto had her own child just at the cusp of her 20s after meeting a man in Russia and running off with him shortly after it was discovered she was pregnant.  

So when they made it to Starling City and Nyssa had not only fallen in love but with someone was a teen mother, she supported it. She spoiled that little baby rotten and she did would do anything for the Lances knowing full well that if Nyssa had a say in the matter they would be her in laws.

Nyssa pulled into the drive way looking back and seeing the sleeping baby. She took a quick picture (her phone was already filled but it never hurt to keep it updated) before carefully taking her out and bringing her up to her bed surrounding her by pillows in case she tried to roll off the bed.

Nyssa took her laptop and went downstairs after setting up the baby monitor. (Sara has teased her about how her house has as much if not more baby things than Sara’s)

She started to go through applications for Ivy League colleges and each time noting the distance and breaks and class times. If Sara was serious that if Nyssa went to SU than she would be single once again she needed a back up plan, she could then see if it would be possible to only be force to spend three days or so away. She could handle that if it meant she had long weekends each week to spend with Sara and Lexie.

* * *

 

When Sara was finished for the day, she was greeted by the sight of Nyssa wearing a snuggie that held Lexie who started laughing and calling out to her.

“Did you two have a good day?” Sara asked leaning down to Lexie who started to reach out for her. Sara undid the snaps and picked her up.

“We did, someone was taken to the toy store and was bought ten new toys while someone else wrote essays for all the Ivy League schools.”

“You did it?”

“I did. If I get lucky enough I can only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I come visit every weekend.”

Sara grinned at Nyssa leaning up to give her a quick kiss. “Very proud of you.” She looked back down at Lexie. “Wait how many new toys did your mother buy her?”

“Only ten toys, a new set of Barbie’s came out and Mom had to get her the whole set, and the new dream house and the new car.”

“What’s all that from?”

“The tv show apparently.”

“You better not get use to this bug.” Sara poked Alexis.

* * *

 

Sara was curled up on the couch with Nyssa in Nyssa’s house with Lexie napping upstairs.

“You really don’t want me to go to S.U?” Nyssa had her arms around Sara and her chin on Sara’s head.

“I don’t want your life to be changed and altered because of me and Lexie. You will thrive in any other school baby. You’re a genius.”

“My life isn’t being changed or altered.”

“It is. I messed up and you’re paying for it.”

“Sara you did not mess up and I am certainly not paying for it.” Nyssa tilted Sara’s head up so she was looking at her. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes M’am.” Sara kissed her leaning back into her arms. “You’re way too good for me.”

“Funny I was just thinking the same thing, you’re way too good for me.” Nyssa kissed her back. “I was thinking about buying Lexie that Barbie Ride Along Jeep. She loves it when she rides it in the store.”

“Nyssa for the last time that is way too much. She’s not even at the age of her remembering things.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t spoil her.”

“Your mother does that enough, I need someone to help with a united front against all the spoiling.”

“I can’t promise anything, she looks just like her mommy and I can’t say no to her either.”

“Mommy!” Lexie was awake and screaming for Sara. Sara and Nyssa were both up in seconds and running upstairs to her. When they got to the room Lexie was standing up in her crib tears streaming down her cheeks arms raised up to be picked up.

“Awh what’s wrong baby girl? Did you have a bad dream?” Sara scooped her up and watched as Lexie reached out for Nyssa. Sara rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll remember this when you wake up in the middle of the night wanting to be changed.”

Nyssa just took the infant in her arms and held her tight. Within seconds she was calming down grabbing fistfuls of Nyssa’s shirt in her chubby little hands.

“Time to go back to the couch.” Nyssa winked at Sara. “Grab that blanket off my bed and meet us down, I don’t think she’ll go back in her crib anytime soon.”

“She won’t go or you won’t let her?”

“Just get the blanket.” Nyssa slapped her ass laughing.

* * *

 

Yuliya came home to the sight of Nyssa and Sara asleep on the couch with Lexie wide awake watching tv.

“Oh for the love of God.” She picked up the baby girl and noticed Sara’s phone flashing on the end table. She hit the menu button and saw that she had 20 missed calls from HOME. She took out her own phone and called Quentin. “Sara and Lexie are both here, Sara is fast asleep so I think it’s best to just leave her be otherwise she’ll be up all night.”

“ **Alright Yuliya just make sure she doesn’t miss class in the morning.** ”

“Don’t worry Quentin, Nyssa always sets ten alarms and wakes her up.”

“ **I’m not sure what happened with Sara, I swear Laurel is perfectly fine and independent.** ”

“Sara is perfectly fine as well, she’s a great mother.” Yuliya looked over at the infant in her arms and decided it was best to get those other two in bed, if nothing else then so she could spoil the infant without being lectured.

“ **Tell Sara that next time she plans to spend a lot of time over there she gives us a call, we had no idea where she was or if they were in an accident.** ”

“I’ll tell her Quentin.” She hung up then and went over to couch and nudged Nyssa. “Wake up time to carry your girlfriend upstairs to her own bed.” She shook her hard again and then stood back as Nyssa bolted up, her arms tight around Sara who almost fell of the couch and Nyssa.

“What’s going on? Where’s Lexie?” Sara was awake and trying to find the infant that was in her arms when she was asleep.

“Sara you fell asleep, I already called your Dad to tell him where you two were. Go upstairs and go back to sleep I have Alexis here.”

Sara just nodded and stood up kissing Alexis’ forehead and muttering a goodnight before going upstairs herself. Nyssa soon followed rubbing her own eyes as she went.

Sara was glad that she started keeping clothes over at Nyssa’s for reasons like this. Sara was changing in the guest room when Nyssa knocked on the door.

“It’s fine Nyssa, I’m just changing.” Sara called out, tank top on and pulling up her shorts when Nyssa came in.

“Sorry about falling asleep.” Nyssa was trying not to stare at Sara and failing miserably.

“You know I love cuddling with you.” Sara shrugged tying the string on the shorts. “Tell me again why we have that no sleeping in the same bed rule?”

“Same reason we have a no sex rule.” Nyssa answered wrapping her arms tights around Sara.

“Well rules are made to be broken.” Sara started to run her hands under Nyssa’s shirt.

“Sara come on we discussed this before.” Nyssa was struggling and started to pull her hands away. “Sara we need to prove that what we have isn’t physical.”

“What better way than to see how amazing the physical thing is first?”

“No Sara. The more we wait the more special it’ll be.” Nyssa kissed her forehead. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.” Sara kissed her back. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Get some sleep, I’m pretty sure my mother is filling Lexie with cookies already.”

“She does work fast.” Sara looked over at the empty crib. “She’s growing up too. She’ll be grown out of that crib soon.”

“Not too soon.” Nyssa explained. “She’s only eleven months.”

“But she’s growing up so much, she likes you better.”

“She loves you more. She knows you’re her mother, I’m just the woman who calms her mother down and cuddles her.”

“Do that now?”

“Fine, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. But no funny business.” Nyssa warned her.

“Deal.” Sara pulled Nyssa onto the bed and cuddled into her.

* * *

 

Sara was back home going through some college websites. She needed to really focus on studying if she planned to actually do well with her life.

She was going through her old report cards and frowned. “I’m not even getting into S.U.” She groaned looking out into the living room where Lexie was playing on the floor.  “Will you be happy living out of a shack or living with Grandma and Grandpa forever?” When Lexie just looked at her mother she just pouted and raised her arms up so she could be picked up.

“Okay baby, we’ll stay here forever.” Sara closed her laptop and got up to pick up Lexie who just grabbed a fistful of hair.

“It’ll be fine, no rent or mortgage to worry about. Not needing to worry about food, we’ll just be living in those small bedrooms our entire lives. Maybe after Auntie Laurel moves out we can make her room into a second bathroom and or third bathroom.”

“Bubble Guppies.” Lexie demanded pointing to the TV. Sara just laughed.

“You’re the boss babe. Bubble Guppies it is.” Sara looked for the remote so she could put on the show.

* * *

 

It was Lexie’s first birthday and Nyssa went a bit overboard. She had decided to fill any desire that Lexie had. They had to move to location from the Lance’s backyard to the local park and Quentin wasn’t too pleased when he would see Yuliya pay someone.

Lexie and Sara were still at home with Nyssa getting Lexie ready.

“It my birthday.” Lexie smiled up from her position standing on the bed.

“It is baby girl and soon you’ll be going to your party.” Sara grinned as she picked her up.

“Presents!”

“You’ll have more presents than you know what to do with.” Nyssa answered tickling Lexie who laughed and kicked.

“But right now we need to get a quick bath and get ready for the party.” Lexie pouted and Sara laughed. “No babe you need to get a bath. Nyssie will even straighten your hair.” Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “She loves doing that.” Sara stuck her tongue out to her.

Laurel walked in and watches as Nyssa was tickling Sara and Lexie was helping.

“Is this what getting ready looks like?” Laurel picked Lexie up.

“We were getting ready and then she started tickling me because Nyssa is going to straighten Lexie’s hair.”

“Mommy stuck her tongue out at Nyssie so Nyssie tickleded her.” Lexie explained.

“Nyssa go get ready in my room. Sara you get ready here. I’ll give Lexie her bath.” Laurel looked down at Lexie. “You won’t splash me right Lexie?”

“No.”

“No you won’t splash me or no it’s not right that you won’t splash me?”

“Yeah.” Lexie grinned.

“Sara your daughter is too much like you!” Laurel glared at Sara before picking up Lexie. “This is why I’m not already dressed because I know you will splash me. You splash everyone but Nyssa.”

“She does splash me.” Nyssa admitted. “I just splash her back.”

“Yeah!” Lexie laughed.

“I do that too.” Sara smiled at Nyssa and the two kissed. “We’re so alike.”

“I think I have a cavity from watching you two.” Laurel fake gaged as she left to bathe Lexie.

Once the room was all to themselves Nyssa was half on top of Sara leaving lazy kisses along her neck and face.

“We really should get ready.” Sara had her hands in Nyssa’s hair making no effort to try to separate them.

“In a minute, we rarely have time to just enjoy each other.” Nyssa moved to hold herself up above Sara and pretended not to notice the hand that was slipping up her shirt.

“It doesn’t count if we keep our clothes on right?” She asked pulling Nyssa down towards her.

“Sara…” Nyssa trailed off when the hand that was under her shirt started to travel much higher than her stomach. “You were the one who came up with the idea for this rule.”

“Hush.” Sara leaned her head up to get more kisses. It wasn’t until there was a loud bang in the bathroom followed by Lexie crying that they jumped apart and ran for the bathroom.

“Lexie!” Sara called out running to the bathroom slipping on the water that was moving out into the hall and only missed hitting her head on the floor due to Nyssa catching her. Sara stared at Laurel who was lying on her back on the floor, Lexie who was sitting in the bathtub seat was crying because she was scared. “Laurel what happened!”

“I went to grab a towel from the hall closet, I didn’t think she could soak the floor in the twenty seconds that would take. So when I came in here I slipped and scared her.” Laurel looked up at Sara. “You have a hickey. I’m not giving her a bath so you two can get it on.”

“We got distracted. I mean look at her, how do you keep your hands off?” Sara argued gesturing to Nyssa.

“Sara go help Laurel get up and ready I’ll finish up here.” Nyssa was trying to get the topic off of herself and her physical relationship with Sara.

“Fine.” Sara pouted but reached out her arm for Laurel to grab. “Come on, or did you break a hip?”

“Bitch.” Laurel mumbled allowing Sara to pull her up.

“See Lexie, everything is fine. Auntie Laurel is just clumsy.” Sara laughed. “Now be a good girl and soak Nyssie.” Sara laughed helping Laurel limp out as Lexie started splashing Nyssa.

* * *

 

Sara was holding the camera watching as Lexie sat at the table surrounding by the kids from day care and her family, was getting ready to blow out the candle on her cake. Nyssa and Laurel were helping her not fall back.

“Happy Birthday to you!” Everyone finished singing and Lexie took a deep breath and blew out the candle, though mostly spit came out. Everyone cheered and clapped while Sara grinned at her.

Sara passed the camera to her father and went to help Nyssa with the cutting and distributing of the cake.

“Having fun baby girl?” She asked Lexie who had more icing on her face and hands than the cake.

“Yeah!”

“Just wait until it’s time for presents.” Nyssa promised passing a plate to one parent.

Laurel moved to get the juice for the drinks when another parent grabbed her arm.

“You’re the sister right?”

“Yeah…who are you?”

“I’m Joshua’s mother. How did your sister come up with the name Lexie?”

“It’s short for Alexis.”

“No but how did she decide to call her Lexie and not Alexis or Alex.”

“Because she’s a huge Grey’s fan. Lexie Grey was known for being insanely smart. What better person to name your child after?”

“You are aware that Lexie Grey is fictional right?”

“You are aware that fictional characters are still role models and that your son is currently sucking on his shoe while Lexie is painting a picture in icing.” Laurel pointed to the toddler in question. The woman just glared at Laurel before heading back muttering about the minorities. “She’s a peach.”

* * *

 

Lexie was in her stroller asleep and clutching the stuffed monkey that Nyssa gave her, the adults were cleaning up and packing up their cars, the amount of presents that she had filled three cars three times each and now she was pooped. Sara and Nyssa were lying on the bouncy castle just staring at each other.

“You spoiled her.”

“I did not. Half of those presents were from her friends from TV.”

“Nys.”

“There is nothing wrong with giving her gifts.” Nyssa argued rolling over so she was straddling Sara. Sara reached up and pulled Nyssa down to her.

“You did a great job straightening her hair.”

“She wouldn’t sit still. Just like someone else I know.” Nyssa lightly tugged a strand of loose hair.

“Laurel had to deal with Josh’s mom.”

“You mean Joshua, if she wanted him called Josh she would have named him that.”

“She doesn’t like why I named Lexie.”

“Well neither did your parents but they agree it’s a great name.” Nyssa leaned down and kissed Sara’s chin. “Do you want to keep lying here or see who can do a better flip?”

“Forget the flip because I would kick your ass in that, just go get the helmets and the Q-Tip things and we can just beat the crap out of each other.”

“The Q-Tip things are called Pugil sticks.” Nyssa answered but got off Sara enough to go get the equipment.

“Should we do teams first, us against Laurel and Ollie?” Sara called out as she bounced around.

“Sure thing baby.” Nyssa called out to Oliver. “Queen five thousand my girlfriend and I can kick you and your girlfriend’s ass with a Pugil stick.”

“What is that?” Oliver called back. Sara rolled her eyes and held up the aforementioned item. “Oh the Q-Tip things.”

“Do all Americans refuse to call things by their proper names? Is covering everything in grease and deep frying it not bad enough?”

“Nyssa let it go or I will force a deep fried Mars bar down your throat.” Sara called back already knowing how much of a lecture she was going to hear when they got home.

“Do you not see the sleeping toddler three feet from your yelling?” Laurel hissed.

“Nyssa challenged us to a fight with the Q-Tips.” Nyssa tried not to roll her eyes again and physically cringe at them.

“I get to beat the crap out of Sara? I’m in.” Laurel grabbed a stick and a helmet and ran over to the bouncy castle.

“Get ready to pay up Queen.” Nyssa smirked before running to join the other two in the castle.

“I won’t need to pay up. I can kick two girls’ asses.” Oliver growled right before he heard someone clear their throat behind him. “That was taken out of context Detective Lance.” Oliver didn’t even need to turn around to know who that was behind him.

“Sara kick his ass baby girl!” Quentin called out.

“I’ll break his nose for you Sir!” Nyssa called back.

“I like her better by the way.” Quentin glared at Queen. “A lot better.”

Once everyone was all strapped up and ready to fight Quentin had a blow horn. Lexie was headed home with Dinah to sleep in her crib and not in her stroller listening to her mother, aunt, uncle, and Nyssie beat the crap out of each other.

Sara was bouncing around the castle. Laurel climbed up and started to get loose too. Oliver ran and jumped into the castle and was almost kicked in the face by Nyssa who was doing flips just for the fun of it.

Quentin blew the air horn and they all got ready. Oliver was looking cocky. Laurel looked like she was about to get out all the extra stress in her. Sara was her usual over energized self and Nyssa was looking too far excited.

Sara got a shot into Oliver’s chest, Laurel jabbed Sara in the legs which knocked her off her balance but not over. Oliver was attempting to land blows to Nyssa but she was blocking his attempts.

“Hey Laurel!” Sara called out staring down at her. “Watch out!” When Laurel looked up to see what she should be watching out for Sara slammed her stick into her legs and watched as Laurel fell. “Ha!” Sara was dancing around in victory when Oliver slammed his stick into her chest knocking her fully down.

“Damn it!” Sara groaned rolling out of the castle and glaring at Laurel.

“I’ll get him back!” Nyssa yelled. Oliver just laughed.

“Think you can knock me out? You’ve been on defense this entire time.”

“I’ve been toying with you this entire time.” Nyssa knocked his stick out of his hand and slammed her stick into his chest causing him to tip, she slammed him in the arm, then the face with so much force that Quentin could hear the cracking of his nose cartilage. When Oliver moved to cover his bloody nose Nyssa slammed her stick into his knee causing him to go down hard.

“Yes!” Sara cheered looking at Nyssa before getting shoved by Laurel. Sara turned around and shoved Laurel right back, it escalated and somehow it ended when Sara was on the ground with a broken arm caused by Laurel who fell on her.

Now everyone was in the ER waiting room, Sara leaning on Nyssa who had an arm wrapped around her. Oliver had a towel to his nose to soak up the blood. He was glaring at Nyssa while Quentin was filling out the paper work and trying not to throw up at the sight of Laurel fussing over Oliver.

“I can’t believe your fat ass broke my arm.” Sara grumbled sticking out a leg to try and kick Laurel but she was too far away.

“I’ll get her back later.” Nyssa reassured her and kissed her forehead.

 “Good.”

* * *

 

Sara was lying on the bed, a bright pink cast on her arm currently getting covered in My Little Pony stickers and Rainbows.

“Is my cast done being decorated babe?” Sara looked down at Lexie who was adding more and more stickers.

“Nope.” Lexie looked around. “Mama I need more.” She kept looking around for Nyssa who was putting away the folded laundry.

“Here I got you some more.” Nyssa handed her a thick booklet filled will stickers. Nyssa laid down next to Sara.

“Did you notice she called me Mama?” Nyssa whispered watching Lexie add more stickers.

“’Cause you are her mama.” Sara shrugged giving her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
